We have treated 1 patient who has relapsed following unlabeled C2B8. The response rate has been 2 of 4 indicating that patients who are unresponsive to or recur following C2B8 are benefited by Y902B8 therapy. Bone marrow suppression is reversible in all patients as expected with RIT therapy. Patients responded to Y902B8 after failing C2B8.